One Incredibly Generic Boring Day on Foodcourtia
Summary This RP Is Part Of: Irken Conquest:Season Three Lurk and LIR spend a day on Foodcourtia together,but soon their day is ruined when they're banned from atleast 85 resturants. Soon,Lurk and LIR go to the lower,shady levels of Foodcourtia to get something to eat. After being kicked out of a resturant for the most ruthless criminals on Foodcourtia,Lurk's backpack and gadgets are stolen by a malevolent crime lord,along with LIR's LSD portal. Lurk and LIR travel across Foodcourtia to get it back. (This takes place after Lurk's moodswings gone wrong ) Transcript *LIRLIRK * *One day on Foodcourtia, Lurk and LIR are entering a restaurant entirely new to them* *1:26MysteriousjillguyOne Incredibly Generic Boring Day on Foodcourtia *1:27LIRLIRLol ok *LIR: Welp. *looks around the restaurant* *1:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Mmmhm.. *Lurk:Wait...I'm a wanted looney bin escapee.. *1:28LIRLIRNo, we bailed you out, remember? *We waited the two months like good crazy people. *1:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:*cloaks into a hideously deformed mushroom alien with 4 arms and legs and green glowing eyes and bioluminescent lights* *Lurk:Uh..No...After all the INsanin drugs,we staged a break out. *Lurk:....Most of the inmates died though..uh...it wasn't my fault though. *Lurk:They're in a better place now...*cough* *Lurk:I'm still havin twitches and moodswings cuz of the drug. *Waiter:WOW! You look UGLY! *points at lurk* *1:31LIRLIR *stares at him* You don't remember the two months it took for us to get out? *1:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeah I do,but we broke out a little while before they bailed us.. *1:32LIRLIROh. *Hey, waiter. That's a different species you're talking to. *1:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:Only a few of us got out..only a bunch survived. *Lurk:HEYYY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GLYYY?! *UGLY* * *Lurk pounces onto the waiter,clawing and biting* *( Wait uh..you forgot the LIR: *1:34LIRLIRYou're not a fashion critic. Get us food and do your job right. *grins* *1:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAURFHFGFHG *1:34LIRLIR(Oops.) *1:35Mysteriousjillguy *Security guards grab Lurk and LIR,they throw them out of the resturant* *1:35LIRLIRLIR: SHOO! GET DA FOOD *1:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well that was stoopid and escalated quickly. *Lurk:Now uh..wut should we do.. *1:35LIRLIRLIR: Arghhkh. That's the fifth restaurant today! *1:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Fifth? I thought it was the 25th. *Lurk:Or 45th..85th..I lost count.. *1:36LIRLIRWho was counting? *1:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh well.. *1:36LIRLIR *LIR *1:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:Considering we're banned on basically this entire side of the planet,we should-heeeyyy *Lurk:I know where we can eat. *1:37LIRLIRLIR: I'm hungry though. I might eat someone soon. *people stare at him weirdly* *1:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:We can head to the lower levels of Foodcourtia! It's completely sanitary and crime free! *1:38LIRLIRLIR: Okay. *follows* *1:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:I also heard it smells like cinnamon buns and clean pigs. *Lurk:Well..we'll need a way there. *Lurk:*Takes out remote* *Lurk:This'll work. *Lurk:*chucks the remote at a taxicab,it crashes near LIR and Lurk* * *The pilot runs out,screaming* *Lurk:*Walks in the crashed crab,whistling calmy* *calmly* *1:40LIRLIR *follows into the cab* *1:40MysteriousjillguyCAB* *1:40LIRLIRLIR: *1:40Mysteriousjillguy( they totally have giant taxi space crabs on foodcourtia ) *1:40LIRLIRLIR: *sits down* *1:40Mysteriousjillguy( its part of the new traffic system commanded by president cuttlefish- *1:41LIRLIR *1:41Mysteriousjillguy( brb bathroom * *LIR: Where, exactly, are we going in the under levels? *1:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:Way low. *( urgh *( sorry,mom got up *1:59LIRLIRLIR: *still lounging* *1:59Mysteriousjillguy( had to hide laptop for a few *( I locked the door,if she comes I'll say it was an accident *(Also,I have some homework to do soon *2:01LIRLIR(Argh ok. ) *2:01Mysteriousjillguy( I didnt get it finished cuz my mom didnt get groceries until 2PM,no food to eat..e_o *( so I had to take my meds after eating breakfast,snacks,and lunch *(without food i cant think straight *2:02LIRLIR(Me neither) *2:02Mysteriousjillguy( i think it has to do with all that weight loss from that high dosage *( i mean *2:02LIRLIRLIR: Are we there yet? *2:02Mysteriousjillguy( I was skinny before,but that high dosage made it WORSE *( if I dont get enough food,i can literally SLEEP with my meds *( well uh..i'll take about this during my homework..anyways..uh..continue...i guess *talk* *Lurk:Uh no. *2:04LIRLIRLIR: Ok. *2:04Mysteriousjillguy *5 hours later* *Lurk:*sleeping* * *The Cab is badly damaged and covered in blood stains,appearing to have rammed into people and crashed several times* *2:06LIRLIRLIR: Does this thing have autopilot or are we extremely lucky? *2:06MysteriousjillguyLurk:Mmlpggrgh..*snort*....HUH? *Lurk:Probably both. *Lurk:Well,we're here. * *The cab hovers over a platform,buildings seem to rise up infinetely into the sky* *Lurk:...Less sanitary then I was expecting. *2:07LIRLIRLIR: I stared at you for five hours straight *gets off* *2:07Mysteriousjillguy *The low levels are low tech,filthy,and dirty,junk and parts litter the floor* * *Several criminals are seen running around causing chaos* *Lurk:...Wait why are we here again? * *Lurk walks out of the cab* * *a bunch of gerbil like creatures grab the cab and run away,unnoticed* *2:10LIRLIRLIR: *morphs his hand into A laser weapon and zaps a criminal. Then he returns his hand to normal* *2:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:HEY! It doesn't even smell like cinnamon! More like waste products and trash. *Lurk:..With a hint of bloodshed. *2:11LIRLIRWe could have gone too far down. *2:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:Nah...I think that shady hooded figure I met in an alley full of drugs was lying. *2:12LIRLIRLIR: Well.. now what? *2:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:Remind me to mug him and beat him horribly later. *Lurk:Well uhh..I suppose we should go eat somthin.. *2:13LIRLIRLIR: Okay. *2:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:*looks around* * *A dimly lit resturant is seen,it has a four eared pig like creature's hideous face on it,words on it say "DUMBHOLE's CRACK HOLE FOOD DINER" *2:14LIRLIRUuuuh. *LIR: Uhhh. *2:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well their restaurant's title seems to remind me of words I am somehow cosmically forbidden to say. *Lurk:LETS GO EAT! *2:16LIRLIRLIR: Derr- *dragged in* *2:16Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk runs over to the restaurant,dragging lir* * *Lurk walks in* *Lurk:HELLO FELLOW RESTURANT MEMBERS! *2:16LIRLIRLIR: o_o *2:16Mysteriousjillguy *Tons of hideous aliens look back at them,holding lazer cannons and illegal weapons* *Lurk:*Shuts off disguise* *Lurk:*puts on human disguise* *Lurk:*walks up to the bar tender* *2:18LIRLIRLIR: *dragged* *2:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:TWO CHERRY MILKSHAKES PLEASE! Along with..uh...two blood sauce burgers.. *Lurk:And a side of fried Venusian fingers. *Waiter:.............You have to be kidding me. *2:19LIRLIRLIR: He's not. *2:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh I assure you,I am very SERIOUS! Now,create our delicious meal so tht we may gain delicious nutrients AND STUFF! *2:19LIRLIRLIR: Trust me, he is not. *2:20MysteriousjillguyWaiter:Listen Kid,I don't know if you've been here,but this is a place only for the hardiest,ruthless criminals. Go back to that prissy soft upper level you call home. *Waiter:And take your outdated hunk of junk with you. *Lurk:I"LL HAVE YOU KNOW,I AM ONE OF THE IRKEN EMPIRe"S MOST DANGEROUS CRIMINALS! *2:21LIRLIRLIR: *turns to the waiter and coughs up a ton of blood onto his face* *2:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:I am wanted by Satan,feared by death,PERSECUTOR OF SICC! I. AM. LURK. THE. IRKEEN- * *Lurk and LIR get kicked out again* *Lurk:Gaurgh! *Hits the ground* *2:22LIRLIRLIR: I've been saving that consumed blood for the right moment. *2:23Mysteriousjillguy( Well uhh..looks like we won't be getting alot of slep..yep...uh.. *( Do your meds keep you awake? *2:24LIRLIR(Kind of. I'm a little sleepy though) *2:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:Grgh...I'll destroy this resturant later...if I can remember it,that is.. *( Oh.Well,NEVER drink coffee while on meds or before,it takes away that effect. *2:25LIRLIR(Should we continue this later? It is a school night.) *2:25Mysteriousjillguy( Hmmm.... *( I'll most likely be too exhausted to rp tomorrow...hm... *( Unless I miss art class *2:26LIRLIR(Nyergh I'm tired) *2:26Mysteriousjillguy( The teacher in there is tyrannical and the class is horribly stupid,so I sweat ALOT in there *( I almost got dehydrated once *( and therws nothing I can do about it until next year *2:27LIRLIRMust sleep bye *2:27Mysteriousjillguy( or unless I go back to center academy *( wait *( gngh *( U *2:27LIRLIRWhat *2:27Mysteriousjillguy( Can you stay a little while longer..? *2:28LIRLIRNoo *Must sleep *2:28Mysteriousjillguy( Uh...I need a little homework help.. *( Hnghhh *( Well uhh *( Come to the chat tomrrow if you can *2:28LIRLIRK *2:2 *LIRLIRLIR: I thought we were gonna eat there. *6:06Mysteriousjillguy( i forgot the plot *6:08LIRLIR(They went down to lower Foodcourtia to find somewhere to eat or something.) *6:08Mysteriousjillguy( No I mean..I thought of a plot for the rest of it..like Lurk's ship gets stolen or something..or his device... *( i forgot *( Lurk trying to get into the resturant for the rest of the rp would be boring.. *6:09LIRLIR(Oh. ok. Let's do that) *6:09Mysteriousjillguy( hhjugh need plot *( I KNOW *( um *( illlook up a plot generator *6:11LIRLIR(that would be stealing ideas) *(Just do it where Lurk's ship gets stolen) *6:12Mysteriousjillguy( " Lurk reveals a secret to LIR. " *(http://rpgens.tumblr.com/miniscenario ) *( "LIR and Lurk are Pokemon trainers that cross paths and end up traveling together." WHAT IN HE- *( " LIR and Lurk taking care of a bunch of orphan puppies and/or kittens. " i'm pretty sure lir would eat them alive- *6:13LIRLIR(no just have it so that lurk's ship gets stolen) *6:14Mysteriousjillguy( " Lurk accidentally drinks a love potion and falls for LIR " what is up with all this lurkxlir lately *(WAIT,I found a good one *6:16LIRLIR(aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh) *(tell me it) *(unless you want it to be a suprise) *6:20Mysteriousjillguy( Hngh *( Well *( It turns out these generators are awful. *( Well uhh...I found a good one but it involves random plots..like Lurk losing a bet to LIR...or fighting over a bunkbed..or SOMETHING *( BLAURGH *( So uhh..hmm *( I guess uhh..this guy: http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140718204106/invaderclub/images/7/71/Carl.png *( uh *( lurk and lir take advice from him..and..uh...someone steals their stuff or something-OH *( I REMEMBER NOW *( Some stupid criminals were supposed to steal lurk's stuff and LIR's LSD portal thingy *( and then they'd travel to random planets to get it *( and uh that carl guy would swindle them...yeah *6:24LIRLIR(Uh sure I guess. It would be hard to steal LIR's portal thing though as it is welded too his innards) *6:25Mysteriousjillguy( There were these connected rings that extended out of LIR's head to form a portal generator.. *( Maybe they cut off the parts to his innards? *6:27LIRLIR(How would they do that without being noticed?) *6:27Mysteriousjillguy( Hmm *( Maybe Lurk and LIR disguise themselves as tough guys so they can get in the resturant and they get drugged with sleep meds? *( Or nanobots,for LIR...or a virus...thing *( ? *6:30LIRLIR(Uh, I dunno. Maybe they just follow them until they fall asleep and then take it) *(As long as he gets it back) *6:30Mysteriousjillguy( He will. *Lurk:BLAUFGGHTGFNTGFHG I'm HUNGRY. *6:30LIRLIR(K lets continue ) *6:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:We need to get back into that resturant! *6:31LIRLIRLIR: Well, it''s your fault we got kicked out'' *6:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:He would've kicked us out in the first place! *Lurk:But,I HAVE AN IDDEAAAA *Lurk:*takes out a comb* *YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. *6:31LIRLIR(Oh hi Miz. We're rping) *6:31YourFavoriteFangirl(Hi ouo *6:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'll just disguise myself with a new hair style and a leather jacket. *6:32LIRLIR(Lurk and I got these extensions that allow you to change the style of webpages to suit your liking) *( https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/oiaejidbmkiecgbjeifoejpgmdaleoha ) *6:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:*hums* *puts comb in hair* *( we haven't figured out how to use it completely- *6:32LIRLIR(I have.. somewhat) *LIR: o-o I can't be disguised *but I look enough like other SIR units *6:33YourFavoriteFangirl("You will need Google Chrome to install most apps, extensions and themes." but firefox. *6:33Mysteriousjillguy( so far we have only figured out how to recolor texts and mess with fonts *6:33LIRLIR(lol) *6:33Mysteriousjillguy( no custom fonts for now *( is there a firefox version- *6:33YourFavoriteFangirl(it thinks opera is chrome *(excellent *6:33LIRLIR(pwabably nawt) *6:34Mysteriousjillguy( AH C"MON *( GAURGH *( VIRUS IN PLACE =_= *( THAT-WAIT A MINTUTE! *(....the HACKER >_< *6:34LIRLIR(ughhh) *6:34Mysteriousjillguy( this stuff wasn't here on monday,and i saw it was edited while i was gone and still hacked *( It's in all of the models E_< *...along with every gd brick *6:36LIRLIR(Wait, so it's an actual virus thing? the purple floating ball of doom that we all hate and love?) *6:36Mysteriousjillguy( No,it's some sort of script *( Its in every brick and model. *6:36LIRLIR(Someone may have managed to create a self-propogating script in roblox) *6:36Mysteriousjillguy( I'll have to reset the place e_o *6:36LIRLIR(Heck, it might be rogue) *6:37Mysteriousjillguy( Nah,it must be the hacker. *( He edited my place while I was offline. *6:37LIRLIR(agh do it as quick as possible) *6:37Mysteriousjillguy( ok *( so continue? *6:39LIRLIRLIR: Uh.. so how are we getting back in? *(yep) *6:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:*comb shatters like glass the minute it touches hair* *Lurk:....-_- *6:41LIRLIRLIR: You might want to see a hair doctor for that *LIR: Although I'm not sure there's any Irken hair doctors *LIR: I mean, most irkens don't have hair- *6:41Mysteriousjillguy(....lir the virus is in the AI testing place- *6:41LIRLIR(oh ok( *(Man, is it everywhere? Like, not just your places?) *LIR: Just saw through the door with your hair *6:43Mysteriousjillguy( Only the most recently updated. *( I'll have to quarantteen them *6:43LIRLIR(ah) *6:45Mysteriousjillguy( quarenteen..quaranteen...quar...argh *6:45LIRLIRLIR: Have you tried sawing through the door with your hair yet?/ * *( quarantine * *Lurk:WHAT? That's ridiculous! *6:48LIRLIRLIR: Do I have to use you as a battering ram? *6:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:*takes out leather jacket from backpack* Nonsense,I'll just put on this jacket. It's black,and black is spooky and stuff. * *Lurk puts on the jacket* *Lurk:Uhh..Hmm *Lurk:Hmmm *Lurk:*takes out a creepy looking clown mask* *Lurk:*puts it on LIR's head* *Lurk:Perfect. *Lurk:Great,now lets get inside- *Irk guard:Look! It's a MUTANT CLOWN AND HIS SHADY EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE PUBESCENT ACCOMPLICE! GET EM! * *LIR: Do I have to use you as a battering ram? *6:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:*takes out leather jacket from backpack* Nonsense,I'll just put on this jacket. It's black,and black is spooky and stuff. * *Lurk puts on the jacket* *Lurk:Uhh..Hmm *Lurk:Hmmm *Lurk:*takes out a creepy looking clown mask* *Lurk:*puts it on LIR's head* *Lurk:Perfect. *Lurk:Great,now lets get inside- *Irk guard:Look! It's a MUTANT CLOWN AND HIS SHADY EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE PUBESCENT ACCOMPLICE! GET EM! *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *6:55LIRLIRo-o *LIR: *LIR: What the *6:56Mysteriousjillguy *3 irken guards run toward them,ignoring an armed robbery and murder taking place nearby* *6:56LIRLIRLIR: WELL, YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THE UNSTABLE PART BUT NOT IN THE BAD WAY.. I THINK *6:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'm almost 40 years old though..or was it 50....or is that Robloxian years? Who keeps track of our ages anyway?!?! *Lurk:AM I 12 or 11? 15? 2000? I CAN"T TELLL! AARTUGFGHAYUGHAUGHH *shakes LIR,panicing* *6:57LIRLIRLIR: :I *shaken helplessly* *6:58Mysteriousjillguy *A lazer bolt flies past them* *Lurk:! * *THe guards are shooting at them* *Lurk:Uhh...I don't got any weapons on me..WAit..do I? Hm.. *7:00LIRLIRLIR: *a laser blasts out of his hand and hits a guard, the part the laser hits turns into water* *7:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Takes out Zapem Cortex Partsiculator* *Lurk:*fires it at the guards,a blue fiery bolt fires at the guard,exploding* * *The guard is crushed into a ball of flesh* *Guard:AARGGAGFHGGHHGHACK *7:02LIRLIRLIR: *fires another laser conversion beam at a guard, who, after a few sweeps, is now nothing but a nerve gas, which disables a few other guards* *7:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:0_o *looks at the gun* *( internet *7:07LIRLIRLIR: That's one mighty gun you got there, Lurk. *fires another beam at a guard's face, encasing it in an irritating solid of some sort, and the guard silently screams and runs straight into a wall* *7:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh...*puts gun away* *7:09LIRLIR:I Lurk. I might have to start eating these guards if I dont get food soon *LIR: * *LIR: *7:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:*takes out the blodey gigatron,fires it at another guard,the guard suddenly inflates and begins giggling and blushing* *Lurk:.... *( brb dinner :I *7:10LIRLIR(rughrghagherhgr) *(k) Category:Roleplays Category:Season 3 Category:Irken Conquest Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Paused